gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Game
This is a list of episodes of Game & Wario. Episodes Season 1 #The Big Sale: Wario is angry that his games are on sale, and decides to make the Toy Express charge twice as much when the sale is over. #Haunted Mansion: Ashley is tired of living in a haunted mansion, so she casts a hex to get rid of the ghosts, getting the attention of 9-Volt. #School Rush: 9-Volt and 18-Volt realize they're late and rush to school, trying to avoid various obstacles along the way. #Gum Problem: Ashley and 9-Volt conjure a hex to fix the problem with Wonka's gum, but they accidentally make the gum inflate itself. #Veronica's Addiction: Veronica starts smoking, much to the anger of her bandmates. #Dr. Crygor's Latest Invention: Dr. Crygor reveals his latest invention to Ashley and 9-Volt, the Wish-Granter. #Sorry, No Refunds: Ashley gets ripped off with a fake wand she received via mail, so she tries to get a refund, with little success. #The Get-Along Corporation: Wario makes a microgame about The Get-Along Gang, but accidentally brings them to life. #Videogame Hell: Ashley conjures a hex that allows her to go any place she wanted, and she is sent to Videogame Hell, which contains failed videogames that were pulled off the market entirely. #Mike's Crazy Party: Mike throws a party for 9-Volt and Mona. #Kat and Ana's Babbleberry Problem: Kat and Ana find a babbleberry tree and doesn't know what to do with it. #Wario-Man: Wario eats a piece of garlic and turns into Wario-Man. #9-Volt and the Frog Song: 9-Volt witnesses the Frog Song, an event that occurs only once in a few hundred years in which various frogs of all shapes and sizes come together and sing "We All Stand Together". Note: The title and plot is a reference to Rupert and the Frog Song, and the Game & Wario version of "We All Stand Together" is a Heavy metal/Post-grunge arrangement. #Sylvanian Rescue: 9-Volt, Ashley and Wario are stuck inside the Sylvanian Forest, and Ashley conjures up a hex which accidentally makes the Sylvanian Forest bigger. #Welcome to Diamond City High School: Ashley goes to Diamond City High in an abandoned part of Diamond City. Note: The title is a reference to Welcome to Lake High School, another DHX production. #Wario Tales: Wario tells a story about the "Wario Tales". Note: "Wario Tales" is a parody of Shirt Tales. #Aaahh! Real Gamers: 9-Volt and 18-Volt start scaring non-gamers into playing videogames and try to succeed. Note: The title is a reference to the Nickelodeon animated series Aaahh! Real Monsters. #Ashley's Little Dilemma: Ashley conjures a hex which shrinks her mansion and Red. Note: The title is a reference to the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Dexter's Little Dilemma". #What's the Big Idea: Diamond City is accidentally shrunk to the size of an ant, with the WarioWare, Inc. employees unaffected. Note: The title is a reference to the Powerpuff Girls episode of the same name. #Veronica Gets Cancelled: Veronica's TV show gets cancelled in favor of a new one by Mona, Ashley and 9-Volt. Note: The title and plot is similar to the Simpsons episode "Krusty Gets Kancelled". #The Visit: Ashley's long-lost sister, Xena, visits her mansion. #The Toys of Doom: The Toy Express gets a new toyline called Millennium Dingoes, and Wario uses his knowledge of the toyline to make a microgame series based off of the toys. Note: The title is a reference to the Nickelodeon cartoon Invader Zim. #Return to Videogame Hell: Ashley goes back to Videogame Hell to retrieve a videogame that's long been discontinued. #The Trouble with Toothpaste: Wario brushes his teeth with Iwata toothpaste, then makes microgames about Bucky Beaver. Note: Iwata toothpaste is a reference to former Nintendo president Satoru Iwata. #The Diamond City Arcade Fire: An animatronic at the Diamond City Arcade catches fire and Kat and Ana evacuate everyone. TBA.